In general, a collision avoidance device refers to safety devices configured to prevent or avoid a collision of vehicles.
Recently vehicles have developed into intelligent vehicles that not only enhance fuel efficiency and performance as a means of transportation but also provide improved safety and convenience using evolving information and communication technologies. For intelligent vehicles, however, a driver ends up operating additional operational instruments besides those for driving, such as entertainment systems, convenience systems and air cleaning apparatuses, resulting in an increase of risk in driving due to driver inattention.
As such, a safety device is required to prevent or avoid a vehicle collision on congested urban roads caused by the momentary inattention of a driver.